1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of deodorant retaining mechanisms which retain a deodorant block over a toilet bowl rim to help reduced smells from the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the apparatus which is a rimmed open cage which retains a deodorant block and is affixed to the upper edge of a toilet bowl rim by a flexible connecting belt is known. The deodorant block retained in the rimmed cage is only activated when the deodorant block come sin contact with water. Therefore, its primary purpose is to reduce foul smells after the toilet bowl has been used and is flushed, to hereby activate the deodorant block while it is wet to reduce foul smells. However, if the toilet is not used for several hours, then the deodorant block is inactive and foul smells can still emanate from the toilet bowl and permeate the bathroom.
There is a significant need to improve upon this apparatus to help eliminate or mask fowl smells from the toilet bowl resulting from use by having urine and feces deposited into the toilet bowl during use and which scent is continuous and adjacent to the toilet bowl and which does not require activation by water for the scent to permeate the air in the bathroom.